My Officers For Sale
by KingZhongmou
Summary: The title says it! If you want to create a story and you haven't got an OC in mind, do not worry! All you have to do is PM me and tell me which characters you want to take and what you want to name the story! Then the character is free to roam with you!.!
1. Sale 1 : Yai Zhao

My Officers

Chapter 1. Yai Zhao

---- These are characters of my creation that I am not writing a story about but you can use them if wished. If you want to use them, please write a PM to me about what you are planning to call the story so I can have regular checks. I will re-edit the story and write the word 'TAKEN' if some one is using them or 'NOT TAKEN' if it is willing to be taken. Also, you don't have to use the quotes but the storyline must be the same (with a few changes if you like. e.g. add or take away a few battles.)

State: **NOT TAKEN**

Personal::

Name: Yai Zhao  
Age: 24 (Between 24 and 48, he always looked 24, afterwards, he looked half his age until his death).  
Looks: Like the Main Guy in the Dynasty Warriors BB intro.  
Weapon: Bo Staff  
Allegiance: Tao Qian – Cao Cao – Liu Zhang – Liu Bei – Liu Shan  
Colour: (Light brown) (Blue) (Yellow) (Green) (Aqua)

Quotes::

Officer K.O. - Man: Huh? And he is called a legend?  
Officer K.O. - Woman: Oh... They told me she called herself a warrior!  
Officer K.O. - Enemy Commander: Haha! You can't control soldiers. Ha!  
Meet Tao Qian: So you are my father's lord. Nice to meet you.  
Meet Cao Cao: Huh, I guess that I'll join you. I am Yai Zhao of Xu!  
Meet Liu Zhang: Gah, I am Yai Zhao. I have fled from Cao Cao's men!  
Meet Liu Bei: Virtue! Justice! Generosity! It is all in you. I will serve!  
Meet Liu Shan: So you're the new ruler? My life is with you!  
Meet Zhao Yun: I can sense the hint of obedience in you. Be my friend!  
Help Tao Qian: Hold on out there! I'm coming!  
Help Cao Cao: My Lord, are you safe?  
Help Liu Zhang: Stick on, I'm coming to save you here!  
Help Liu Bei: I will help you, Lord Liu Bei, if you can rebalance?  
Help Liu Shan: It is appropriate to assist a master, right?  
Help Zhuge Liang: I will save you, Prime Minister!  
Help Zhao Yun: Yun, I will rendezvous with you at the draw, OK?  
Help Others: Had a tough day, huh? I'll help you get through 'em!  
Praise Tao Qian, Liu Zhang and Liu Shan: Good skills, My Lord.  
Praise Cao Cao and Liu Bei: I knew you could do it! To prevail!  
Praise Zhao Yun: So I have a friend who can surpass Lu Bu. I am lucky!  
Praise Others: Good to have someone like you on our team!  
Defeat 1 000: God, could I kill that much? All these corpses!  
Other Defeat 1 000: Hey, aren't you getting better?  
Victory: Was this all by me? Hey I did excellent then!  
Commander Defeat: My Lord... This cannot be!  
Commander Death: Nooooooooooooo! Wake up, My Lord!! Argh!!  
Defeated: Next time... Don't worry... I'll have vengeance!  
Surrender: My loyalty is renowned as great. Come, let me join you!  
Death: Agh... Yun... I have... Failed... Til' death... Do... We... Part...  
Arrival: Hey, can I turn this battle upside down, please?  
Duel: I might let you pass me... If you beat me, and that's a big if!

Story::

Yai Zhao was born in 176 AD, and was brought up by his single father, Yai Kang. In 194 AD, he was invited to join his father's master, Tao Qian, who ruled the Xu Zhou, where Yai Zhao lived. Later this year, Cao Cao invaded them, and took over some of Xu. Therefore, Yai Zhao went into battle to defeat Cao Cao/

1... Battle of Xu  
Tao Qian vs Cao Cao

V. Defeat Cao Cao and Cao Dé and take the main camp.  
D. Tao Qian, Liu Bei, Kong Rong or Yai Kang is defeated, or Cao Dé reaches the escape point.

Following the battle, Cao Cao retreated to his own province because Lu Bu took his castle. When Tao Qian was celebrating, he acted unkindly towards Yai Kang. Yai Zhao became mental, and he attacked Tao Qian's nephews in revenge. Despite certain behaviour, Yai Kang forgave Tao Qian, but Yai Zhao fled from Xu and joined Cao Cao during his march south. Cao Cao told him he needed vengeance against Lu Bu and after much preparing by 198 AD, he attacked at Xia Pi, and Yai Zhao followed.

2... Battle of Xia Pi  
Cao Cao/Liu Bei vs Lu Bu

V. Defeat all enemy generals, flood the castle and burn the towns.  
D. Cao Cao or Liu Bei is defeated or Yuan Shu arrives with the carriage.

During the battle, they flooded Xia Pi and annihilated all his men or enslaved them. Lu Bu survived, so Jia Xu burned down the remains of the castle. Lu Bu survived the flames, so Yai Zhao slew him in a duel. After a while, Yai Zhao was told that Tao Qian had died, and the heirs were all slaughtered during an argument with each other. Yai Zhao returned to the Xu centre to find Liu Bei governing the people. He attempted to slay Liu Bei, but Yai Kang discovered his plot and snitched. He then took his son to Chi Bi to discover a new life. In 208 AD, Cao Cao invaded Chi Bi. Yai Zhao, remembering his debt he owes Cao Cao, helped Liu Zhang's men reach safely.

3... Battle of Chi Bi  
Cao Cao vs Liu Bei/Sun Quan

V. Defeat Liu Bei, Zhao Yun and Sun Quan  
D. Cao Cao and Tao Liang are defeated

Cao Cao, despite losing to Wu's fire attack, celebrated a victory over Zhuge Liang's defeat. But because he let Huang Gai burn down the ships accidentally, Yai Zhao was pelted with stones and sticks. So during Liu Zhang's soldiers' leave, Yai Zhao dressed up as one of them, and then joined Liu Zhang in Cheng Du. In 214 AD, Liu Bei, a distant cousin to Liu Zhang, invaded Cheng Du. Yai Zhao invaded Liu Bei's space at the forest, and suddenly a war began.

4... Battle for Cheng Du  
Liu Zhang vs Liu Bei

V. Defeat Liu Bei and repel all enemies from Cheng Du and Lou Feng Po.  
D. Cheng Du and Luo Feng Po are taken or Liu Zhang surrenders.

Liu Zhang repelled Liu Bei and his men from Cheng Du, and Yai Zhao pushed them back to Mian Zhu. Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei destruct the castle, and capture Zhang Ren. So Yai Zhao invaded Mian Zhu. But Liu Bei trapped Yai Zhao, and they buried him alive. Zhao Yun released him, and invited him to their forces. As Liu Zhang's men charged Yai Zhao, he made the sudden choice to defect and prepare for battle against his former master, Liu Zhang.

5... Battle for Mian Zhu  
Liu Bei vs Liu Zhang/Zhang Ren/Zhang Lu/Ma Chao/Fa Zheng

V. Defeat all the opposing enemies and force Liu Zhang's defection.  
D. Liu Bei is defeated or Liu Zhang is defeated without deciding to defect.

During the year-long battle, Fa Zheng and his sub-ordinates surrendered to Liu Bei, and they invaded Liu Zhang. Liu Zhang decided to defect, but before doing, Zhang Ren was executed by Zhao Yun. He decided to take revenge, and sent for Yan Yan, Li Yan and Meng Da. Liu Bei sent out Huang Zhong and Yai Zhao and upon sight the threesome defected. Zhang Lu invaded Mian Zhu too, and his three generals, Ma Chao, Ma Dai and Pang Dé fought fiercely. However upon realising Liu Bei's talents, the two Ma's defected. Zhang Lu fled north with Pang Dé to Jia Meng Gate. There, Liu Zhang surrendered, and he instantly destroyed Zhang Lu. Yai Zhao then decided to rest in Cheng Du. In 219 AD, along with Guan Yu, Yai Kang was executed by Sun Quan. Yai Zhao became furious, and he tried to attack Wu unarmed, and no troops. He returned to Cheng Du in 220 AD, and after hearing of Han's destruction, advised Liu Bei to crown himself. In 221 AD, at Yi Ling, Shu and Wu clashed forces.

6... Battle at Yi Ling  
Liu Bei/King Shamoke vs Sun Quan

V. Defeat Sun Quan and Lu Xun  
D. Liu Bei and King Shamoke are defeated or Zhao Yun and Yai Zhao flee

They were eventually defeated when Yai Zhao fled from fighting Gan Ning and Ling Tong, and Zhao Yun fled due to the loss of two defence bases. Then King Shamoke slays Gan Ning, and Lu Xun sets fire to the city. Zhou Tai slays King Shamoke, so Liu Bei retreats. In 223 AD, Liu Bei eventually passed away, and Yai Zhao and Zhao Yun returned to Bai Di Castle to mourn. Yai Zhao and Zhao Yun then imaginarily battle Lu Bu, who has come from the dead. Since Yai Zhao lost his lover during the war at Chi Bi, when Lu Bu crushed his only memory of her, a golden necklace with a golden bird at the bottom, he went mental and attacked Lu Bu. In the morning he realised he had slain all his soldiers, so he and Zhao Yun fled from Shu to go hiding. Yai Zhao then decided to return to attack Sun Quan, and abandon the person who exiled them, Zhuge Liang. Before they could return, Zhao Yun died of starvation in 229 AD. In 234 AD, Yai Zhao rejoined Liu Shan at Bai Di Castle, when Sun Quan attacked.

7... Battle for Bai Di  
Liu Shan vs Sun Quan

V. Defeat all Wu soldiers and officers, including reinforcements  
D. Liu Shan is defeated or Zhuge Liang attacks Yai Zhao after Wu leaves

Yai Zhao invaded the people at Lu Xun's unit, and eventually slew Sun Quan. Then Zhuge Liang died at Wu Zhang Plains, much to Yai Zhao's delight. But since he received wounds from his past battle, eventually he died in 235 AD from a cancer-related disease and injuries at the same time. Then, Liu Shan and his four sons discovered his will, begging Zhao Yun to be given a proper funeral, in the same coffin as he was. They finally gave him his final wish, to be in peace.

He was buried in 236 AD, due to dying on the last day of 235 AD.


	2. Sale 2 : Lu Jiang

My Officers

Chapter 2. Lu Jiang

- These are characters of my creation that I am not writing a story about but you can use them if wished. If you want to use them, please write a PM to me about what you are planning to call the story so I can have regular checks. I will re-edit the story and write the word 'TAKEN' if some one is using them or 'NOT TAKEN' if it is willing to be taken. Also, you don't have to use the quotes but the storyline must be the same (with a few changes if you like. e.g. add or take away a few battles.) Also if you are searching for a character and want me to create some for you to choose, PM me.

State: **NOT TAKEN**

Personal::

Name: Lu Jiang  
Age: 47 (Between 47 and 79, he stayed looking 45 until his last months when he aged fastly).  
Looks: Aqua-green eyes, dark brown shoulder-length hair, ponytail that reaches his waist, Facial hair (like Oda Nobunaga)  
Weapon: Long Spear  
Allegiance: Ma Teng (Yellow and Green)  
Dong Zhuo (Purple)  
Lu Bu (Silver)  
Cao Cao (Blue)  
Liu Zhang (Yellow)  
Liu Xun (Yellow)  
Liu Bei (Green)

Father: Lu Zheng  
Mother: Lady Xu Nuxiao  
Uncles: Lu Deng, Lu Zhi  
Brothers: Lu Peng, Lu Zhao, Lu Cang  
Cousins: Lu Ping, Lu Jiao, Lu Lingxia  
Sons: Lu Ren, Lu Hang  
Great-Nephews: Lu Sung  
Cousin-Nephew: Lu Bu  
Great-Cousin-Nephew: Lu Shang, **Lu Shao -****(Can't use at all) -  
**Great-Cousin-Niece: Lu Lingqi

Quotes::

Officer K.O - Man: Ever knew that could be done that simple?  
Officer K.O - Woman: Damn, you shouldn't be here, girl.  
Officer K.O - Enemy Commander: You should not be the commander if you can't use your brains.  
Meet Ma Teng: You know, I have known you since we were kids. (I know, my good friend, Lu Jiang.) Come, and let me serve you! (At my respects!)  
Meet Dong Zhuo: (Gwahaha! You unable git! I control this land! I control you and the Emperor!) Arrghh... What ridicule. If my friend had not have allied with you, you would've been dead. You're lucky. (Ha!)  
Meet Lu Bu: Why does this land be fulled with villains such as Dong Zhuo and Cao Cao. Is there not one man who could rule with power alongside justice and virtue? (Well done men. You've done well. We can rest now, my friends.) You... are you? (Cousin?) My Fengxian? Come here! (Cousin, I have established some land of my own. Is it a pain if you could help me enlargen it?) Aah, let me help you, then.  
Meet Cao Cao: Nooo! Fengxian is dead! (Hmph! So you are the legend who joined a villain to cause the suffering too!) Do not speak of neither I or my family in such manner! (Oh, you are different. Seems that you was born in the County of Qiao too?) How do you know? (They all hitch to the next master after words that change naught.) In other words, as you have slain my family, I can only see you in a matter of disrespect. (Let the words of life surpass you no more!) Come, I, Lu Jiang, demand that you battle me in exchange for my life! (Huh. Obviously you have been apart from two children, no? Very well, agreed.) Wha-? ... Khmm!  
Meeting Liu Zhang: My Lord, I must request your assistance! (Remember the old days, you ran to me for help. And now, you use me as a expectation to flee him to me. What buisness have you?) I want to serve you. (Again? Come in.)  
Meeting Liu Xun: (Waah! They have all entered the castle! And Father is near enough dead! We must surrender before we are crushed too Lu Jiang!) We will not surrender! (Surrender! We surrender at will! We-) We will not surrender so soon, Lord Liu Xun. If they want battle, they get battle! The unloyal may defect, but my defections have raised high enough! I will fight, 'til death do we part, Lord Liu Xun! (Yes.) Yes!  
Meeting Liu Bei: Hmph! You have slain Liu Zhang in anger of the death of Fa Zheng. But these years have marked the upcoming disease that spread fire on the mounts of Han Zhong and water on the depths of Jing. Although what seems best at first, ends worse when others stick their noses in. We will qualify well, but we mark on remarks to our enemies not! Therefore if you want my head you will get it. If you want my blades you will get it. My body will serve as the guardian of Lord Guan Yu on his quest to attack Jing, and I will also protect Lord Zhang Fei on his quest against Han Zhong. (Choosing your positions from the mouth of a mere historian, than one of a King? You have much courage and such in you, I agree to accept you in our kingdom as a general.)  
Help Lu Ren or Lu Hang: Quick, my son, escape. Let me take them!  
Help Lu Bu: Cousin! Wait up.  
Help Others: If I do this, do not be ungrateful, hear me out?  
Praise Lu Jiang: Ten of me in this battle and one swipe would win this battle.  
Praise Lu Ren, Lu Hang or Lu Bu: Thank God that you're related.  
Praise Others: Go on! Do it again! For me!  
Defeat 1 000: Ha! I am China's hero!  
Other Defeat 1 000: Toughing up? Well done.  
Victory: Well done men! Let's call it a day, shall we?  
Commander Defeat: Heh, you could do with toughening up, My Lord.  
Commander Death: No! We failed to do well enough. And this is our punishment. (or) Find another time to mourn, we have to save eachother now!  
Defeated: Where did I go wrong?  
Surrender: I can't believe I am doing this...  
Death: I must escape... this parry... first... (or) Sons... the winner for this peace... shall be in our blood.  
Arrival: Ready to paint this land red? With blood?  
Duel: You shall never get past the likes of me!

Story::

Lu Jiang is a man nearing his old age, wishing to be noticed. His first lord was Liu Yan, but Liu Yan's son Liu Zhang disliked him, so he left to flee to Xiliang. Ma Teng, the leader of the Liang Province, grew up with Lu Jiang, and learned with him. The were both taught by the same teacher, Li Zhiyeng, a sub-ordinate to Cao Jie, a general in the Imperial Court. When Li Zhiyeng's home was raided, Ma Teng and Lu Jiang lost contact with their teacher and eachother. They both met up in Liang and Ma Teng allowed him to be an officer after six years of not seeing eachother.

During the service, in 169, after a year of service, Li Zhiyeng became the doctor of the Emperor. The Emperor's son was unaware that Li Zhiyeng was a good doctor, and believed that he was a man of the worst evil of all. Cao Jie, who still was an Imperial officer, having his adoptive great-grandchildren as prefects of counties, met up with nine other Imperial Generals from rich families, and became greater in power with the Emperor. However, the Emperor fell ill, and Li Zhiyeng happened to be attending to his life-risking surgery. The Emperor died during the surgery and his son stormed into the throne room, watching the people and shouting out about his father's death. The whole court grew shocked, and Cao Jie and his nine friends spoke to the Emperor, telling him that Li Zhiyeng killed the Former Emperor and poisoned him. The Emperor agreed and having a hate to the doctor ordered him to be put to death.

Lu Jiang upset by the death of his teacher, visited Luoyang, where his parents were staying. Lu Jiang asked to stay, so he was allowed. He was punished by his parents for attacking a student of Jian Shou. In the 180s he had two sons, Lu Ren and Lu Hang. But he realised that Ma Teng had asked him to fight so he was forced to escort his children through the wars. By 190, after the death of the ten eunuchs he was forced to join Dong Zhuo, because Ma Teng had assigned to serve him. After fighting at Hulao, he heard of Dong Zhuo's death. He moved to seek his lands against Li Jue, Guo Si and Wang Yun. During the struggle, he witnessed Lu Bu leaving so he followed him and decided to join him.

Lu Jiang, still feeling betrayed by Ma Teng, assisted his relative and now-ruler, defeated Cao Cao at Puyang. Cao Cao struck back, takinG Xiaopei and flooding Xiapi. Lu Bu tried to get through it but he was executed much to their dismay. Lu Jiang attacked Cao Cao. Cao Cao defended against him, knocking him out and arresting him. Lu Jiang was ordered to execution, but after breaking out from the security prisons, was asked to join or die. He accepted to join. He stayed in an ordinary village plotting Cao Cao's downfall. He decided to lure Cao Cao to Chibi making it look like he was pursuing Liu Bei. Cao Cao was burned by Sun Quan and Liu Bei in an allied battle.

Lu Jiang used his skills to hide out under Cai Mao and moved to Liu Zhang in Chengdu, half-expecting Cao Cao to die, when Chibi burned down. Believeing he was dead, Lu Jiang promised to stay with Liu Zhang as Liu Zhang had grown to like him. When Liu Zhang was invaded by Liu Bei, he decided to stay, putting up a force with Liu Xun. After the long battle Lu Jiang won. Lu Jiang joined Liu Bei soon after, dying in his service in 221 from pnuemonia.


	3. Sale 3 : Xiong You

Xiong You (Name meaning: Powerful friend)

**STATUS: NOT TAKEN**

He was born in Luoyang. He lived a peaceful life until Hanzhong was invaded in 219. He joined Liu Bei and fought in Mt. Dingjun, Hanzhong, Fancheng, Maicheng, Yiling, Xiaoting, Tianshui, Nanzhong and the Northern Campaign. When he beat Sun Quan in Baidi he moved to assist Zhuge Liang at Wuzhang but he was shot in the arm by Wang Shuang. He fled to East Yucheng but Sima Shi had placed a trap there. Xiong You was killed by a boulder.

He was mourned by his wife (Xiong Shui), brother (Xiong Tou), sons (Xiong Yun, Xiong Kai) and daughter (Xiong Reli). He died by the side of his best friend and his cousin, Li Shang who also died with him. Liu Shan had him buried in Hanzhong beneath the house he lived in. His family was to keep that part of Hanzhong.

Really short just so you can have a quick view and idea.

I am not really bothered with his character appearance and speech. I will leave it to whoever wishes for it. Remember to send a personal message if you wish for it.


End file.
